The next level
by Domoluva12
Summary: Clare and Eli have been dating for 5 years and are in love. Eli decides it's time to ask the big question.  Give it a chance please :
1. Chapter 1: Proposing

The next level

Eli and Clare had been dating for exactly 5 years and today was their anniversary of when they started dating. Eli decided that today was the day that he's going to propose.

_Eli POV_

I had been deciding about this day for exactly 2 months I bought the ring a week ago and I decided where I was going to take Clare to propose.

Clare POV

Eli said he was taking me somewhere, but he won't tell me where (typical him). I heard the door open he's home. He had gone who knows where.

"Ready to go," He asked.

"Sure."

"But, before you have to wear a blindfold"

"Um, why?"

"Because it's a surprise," he said suspiciously.

"Fine," I said annoyed.

We got in Morty I can't believe after all these years It still works. Once we arrived he took my blindfold off. 'Where are we?' I thought. Then I remembered the place where he made me scream when we first met. But what would be doing here?

"Come here," he led me to a pole.

Then he got on his knee and pulled something out of his jacket.

"Clare Edwards, I have and always will love you. Will you do me the honor of me?" He asked hopeful

A million thoughts were going through my mind but one was screaming and that of course is my answer.

"Yes!" I yelled enthusiastically.

He put the ring on my finger. Then he got up and kissed me.

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Goldsworthy." He said happily

"I love you too Mr. Goldsworthy." I said while smiling.

This is perfect I'll be married to Elijah Goldsworthy the guy I've been in love with since he ran over my glasses over five years ago.

I can just imagine what it will be like when I break the news to Alli and my parents.

**Hope you like it tell me if you want me to continue. Review please ****J**

**~Domoluva12 **


	2. Chapter 2: Searches

Clare's P.O.V

"Eeekkkk!" Alli squealed through the phone.

"Alli, you don't have to squeal so loud!" I said trying to calm her down.

"How can I calm down? My best friend is getting married. I'm the maid of honor right?" Alli asked getting serious at the end.

"Of course, nobody else could ever be." I said truthfully.

"We have to start planning now! I'll be there in ten minutes." She said getting excited.

"But wh-"

"Nope! I'll be there in ten minutes." She said cutting me off.

I was about to say something back, but she hung up before I could reply.

I sighed and went to get dressed before she got here.

Right when I finished I heard the door open.

"I'm here time to plan!" She said coming into my room.

"Ok. What do we start with?" I asked, I honestly didn't know how to start planning.

"First let's look through dresses." She said getting my laptop off the desk.

We searched wedding dresses in canada and went to a bridal shop website.

"Okay, what kind of dress do you want?" She asked looking up curiously.

"Um, I guess a strapless classic dress." I said that was all that came to my mind.

"Okay," she said and went our searching through dresses.

About three hours later we found the perfect dress.

It was white and and had layers towards the bottom.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped out.

"You will look perfect in it. We have to wait to buy it until you and Eli start planning the wedding together.

"Alright," I said slightly disapointed.

"Next, bridesmaids dressess." She said gettin over excited.

"Okay, yo get to pick these," I said hopping I won't regret this.

After another half hour she found the one that her and I both loved.

This one was dark blue and went to the ankels.

"Please, please, please!" She said doing a puppy-dog face.

"I was going to say yes anyway. I love the dress also." I said laughing

"Thank you!" She said hugging me tightly.

We saved both the pages and went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"So, have you told your parents about the news yet?" She asked.

"No, I told you first and I assume Eli already told Adam," I said.

"Oh, well you better tell them soon." She said, just then the phone rang.

I chaecked the caller id and it was my mom.

"Hi, mom." I said nervousley.

"Hey honey. Your father and I wanted to invite you guys to dinner tomorrow night." She said.

"Sure, I have to get back to cooking so I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Ok, bye honey." She said hanging up.

"Are you going to tell them tomorrow," Alli asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you scared?" She asked sensing it.

"Completely"

**Clare's wedding dress: .com/strapless-wedding-dress-featuring-a-perfect-sense-of-femininity/**

**Bridesmaids dressess: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/muses/uploaded_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_mUY84Wie0Qh_joLmjIQZG5uHeA=&h=450&w=340&sz=12&hl=en&start=13&zoom=1&tbnid=rU6nHkfkwK2MGM:&tbnh=139&tbnw=105&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dblue%2Bbridesmaid%2Bdresses%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1020%26bih%3D537%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C423&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=472&vpy=158&dur=875&hovh=258&hovw=195&tx=117&ty=151&ei=1d4WTdLYJcO88gbhpYDGBQ&oei=Ht4WTaDwMIK8lQey3LW7Cw&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:13&biw=1020&bih=537**

**I kno know it's not christmas but i still hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas**

**~Domoluva12**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the parents

Eli's POV

"So, how was your day?" Clare asked as we were eating.

"Good, I told Adam about the engagement." I said smiling at the thought of Clare as my bride.

"Oh, I told Alli. My parents invited us to dinner tomorrow. We sohould tell them then." She said slightly nervous.

I gulped down the food I was chewing and said, "Should I be scared?"

"Not that much. They love you, but I don't think they even like the thought of me getting married.

"Oh, but it's better to just rip the band-aid off." I said smirking.

_Dinner at the Edward's house_

Clare's POV

I'm terified to tell them. They will probally be accepting. They know I love Eli deeply.

I snapped out of my thoughts by my dad clearing his throat.

"Do you guys want to tell us someting?" He asked.

Now was the time to tell them.

"We do have something to tell you." I said looking at Eli hopping he'd tell them.

He got the message and said, "Clare and I are engaged."

After he said that my parents dropped their forks and the room went silent.

A few minutes later after an awkward silence my mom said, "That's great." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

I looked in her eyes and saw she was telling the truth she really was happy.

Just then my dad said, "I'm happy also. You guys do love each other and I couldn't do anything to stop it if I wanted to.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad." I said getting up and hugging each of them.

I went and sat back down next to Eli and he was smiling.

_After dinner back at home_

"Well that was easier then I expected." Eli said as we were getting dressed for bed.

"I was shocked I thought they would be mad that we were getting married." I said.

"Me too," he said.

"When can we start planning?" I asked we got in bed.

"Maybe tomorrow, I don't have to work." He said.

"Okay, goodnight." I said.

"Love you," Eli said as he turned off the light.

"Love you too." I said just before falling asleep.


	4. Note

**I'm making a Degrassi world thing on tumblr and I need people. So far I only have Alli and Clare send me a message if you want to join. And I will be updating soon. I have ideas I just need to make the chapters. Anyway thank!**

**~ Domoluva12**


End file.
